titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Clara "Void Maiden" Salih
Appearance :Clara is an Egyptian beauty with chocolate-brown skin and shiny jet-black hair. Her eyes are naturally deep brown, but turn violet when using her powers.Calling All Titans, Post #2 Personality :Clara is selfless. She throws her all into protecting the people she cares about, namely her teammates. She's even willing to put aside her own fear in order to comfort someone else and save their life. Powers and Abilities Shadowweaving :Clara has shadowmancy abilities referred to as "shadow-weaving." It seems to be able to create tangible barriers.Calling All Titans, Post #117 Weaknesses :Clara cannot maintain her powers indefinitely; it seems that repeated assault on her shadow abilities cause them to wane and then finally dissipate. Relationships Teen Titans :Clara is a leader/officer of the Teen Titans and a member of what was formerly Titans North. Maximillian "Paladin" Farsworth Ducard :Clara seems to have a special place in her heart for Max. She isn't afraid to touch his lips to silence him or to stroke his face. It's unclear whether she realized just how strong his feelings were for her, but she is willing to put aside even her own fear just to keep him strong in the face of the impending doom on the North Tower and their team. She expresses complete faith in his abilities. :Although it's unclear if she was simply saying these things to assuage his worries or if she truly believed this about him, it is clear that Max felt she was being completely honest. And based on how calm she was when saying this, it seems she was indeed being honest. History Backstory ---- :Clara was a member of Titans North and had even risen to the ranks of a Titan leader--known as one of the Top Five of Titans North. It was during her service as a leader/officer that the North Tower came under Brotherhood attack. Fall of the North Tower ---- :The Brotherhood assault on the North Tower caught everyone by surprise, but Clara was with her team of the Top Five to stop them by the time the villains reach the second floor of the tower. However, the Brotherhood began to hammer them with heavy artillery fire and heavily-armored Brotherhood infantry reinforcements. The Titans, even the Top Five, became overwhelmed and were forced to continually retreat. :The Top Five--the only survivors besides one girl who had been taken captive--were driven back until they were forced to hole up in the last room left--the Command Center, on the topmost floor of the tower. Clara kept the Brotherhood at bay with her shadow abilities, but her teammates knew it couldn't last long. :As her teammates tried to convince Max to flee and warn the other towers, Clara could see they were getting nowhere. She personally turned to speak to him, quieting his protests. Through her tears, she reassured him that he had a place here among them, that they'd be all right, and that he was going to rescue them all. :With that, she shoved Max through the ventilation shaft toward safety as the Brotherhood broke through her barrier. She was presumed lost in the ensuing fight. List of Character Appearances *Calling All Titans Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Minor NPCs Category:Teen Titans Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Shadowmancers Category:Titans Together